<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing of the Tides by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143020">Changing of the Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness'>Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Gen, Katara (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), POV Katara (Avatar), Platonic Relationships, Self-Discovery, i love korra but screw what they did to my katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me with, like, 90 unfinished stories.</p><p>So, I was gonna write an AU where Toph is the Avatar and Zuko and Azula switch with Katara and Sokka and all these other things. BUT I felt that this was more important. Because a) something needs to fight the Katara slander and b) how they handled Katara in the comics and, for all I love it, LOK was AWFUL. Katara deserves better, from the show and the fandom. So Katara, sweetie, this is for you.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Katara (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Katara (Avatar), Hama &amp; Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Haru, Katara &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Katara &amp; Pakku (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing of the Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me with, like, 90 unfinished stories.</p><p>So, I was gonna write an AU where Toph is the Avatar and Zuko and Azula switch with Katara and Sokka and all these other things. BUT I felt that this was more important. Because a) something needs to fight the Katara slander and b) how they handled Katara in the comics and, for all I love it, LOK was AWFUL. Katara deserves better, from the show and the fandom. So Katara, sweetie, this is for you.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Push and pull.</p><p>The fundamental components of her element. Katara watched solemnly as the tide pulled in, gently wetting her feet, before retreating to the depths of the ocean. Tui and Yue, now one with each other, shone down onto her face, her veins pulsing with power just beneath her skin. Waterbenders were adaptable, they were attuned to change.</p><p>So did it feel as though her heart was being crushed?</p><p>Katara tugged on her brown hair; Sokka had once told her that she was overly emotional. And maybe he was right. She was sure she only felt this horrible because she felt too much. How she envied people like Mai, able to hide her pain and sorrow from the world. Her heart would never be crushed because the one person she trusted with it would cherish it forever.</p><p>Perhaps she could have had that too. But that wasn't what had happened.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Aang's lips were soft against hers.</p><p>The kiss was sweet and simple, though the reluctance from the first two times had ebbed away. He was more confident against her mouth, much firmer. The young waterbender supposed that defeating Ozai had given him the confidence he needed. She could feel the love pour out of him, special affection reserved just for her. Never in her life had Katara felt so much emanate from one person.</p><p>And yet, Katara felt wrong.</p><p>Her stomach was tight, her heart racing against her ribcage. Suddenly, her loose green dress felt much too warm. Aang's mouth, which should have been a source of comfort to her, felt foreign on her lips. Like an invader.</p><p>What was wrong with her? Aang wasn't an invader, he was her best friend. Shouldn't she have been happy? The war was over, they had won. This was the beginning of a new peaceful era. Her father had returned, her friends were alive and well. And Aang wanted to be with her, out of all the thousands of other girls in the nations vying for his attention. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>But something inside her was empty, discontent. Katara was missing... something. Something important. She didn't know what, exactly, that was, but she knew she wouldn't find it with Aang. Not now. Maybe not ever.</p><p>When Aang pulled away, there was a dreamy expression on his face. He looked so joyful, so painstakingly thirteen that guilt stirred in her stomach. How could she bring herself to disrupt that? All she had ever wanted was for Aang- with his hardships and burdens- to be happy.</p><p>And somehow, Katara knew that she couldn't be the one to give that to him.</p><p>He seemed to notice her grievances as if they were painted onto her face. "Are you... okay?" he questioned softly, reaching for her hand.</p><p>But she recoiled, yanking her hand away. The hurt in his eyes was almost too much to bear. "I-" She hesitated, because what could she even say? He loved her, she knew that. How could she so callously break his heart? Perhaps she could lie, pretend that nothing was wrong. She could take his hand in hers and they could be together.</p><p>No- that would be cruel. Katara couldn't do this when she consciously knew it wasn't right. So, she steeled herself.</p><p>Katara drew herself up to her full height. She still had a good two inches on Aang, a sharp reminder that he was still a child. Tui and La, they were both children. "Aang, I-" She inhaled deeply. "I can't."</p><p>Katara would never dare to call herself cowardly. She was known for facing danger head-on, never running from a fight. She had fought revered masters time and time again and had lived to tell the tale about it. The bravado and warrior spirits of the Water Tribes were known throughout the world.</p><p>But as she turned and ran away from the Avatar, the word 'coward' rang harshly in her ears.</p><p>XXX</p><p>What was she supposed to do now?</p><p>Katara hated hurting the ones she loved, least of all Aang. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't be with him. Tears rolled down her face and she decided that Sokka had definitely been right. She did feel too much, and it hurt. Tui and La, it hurt. She forced her chin up, looking at the bright white moon. "Yue," she murmured softly. "Please, help me. I don't know what to do."</p><p>And if that didn't make her feel silly. Princess Yue had willingly given up her life at sixteen for the world, a fact that still haunted Katara's nights at times. Her problems were so insignificant.</p><p>"Yeah, I talk to her too."</p><p>She didn't turn; she'd know that voice anywhere. "Sokka," she greeted.</p><p>Sokka stopped at her side. "Hey, sis," he replied easily. "You okay?"</p><p>Katara sighed, shaking her head. "I hurt him," she stated, pawing her tears away.</p><p>Her brother nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty crushed," he answered her casually. His blue eyes were taking her in, as if stuck on a difficult book.</p><p>She glanced at him. "Thanks, Sokka," she muttered dryly. He wasn't too good at this, she knew. Emotional support had never been Sokka's forte. He was protective and was good at putting people at ease. But sitting down and talking about feelings had been a rarity after their father had left and had always been initiated by her.</p><p>Still, she appreciated the effort.</p><p>Sokka gave her a small smile. "He's strong," he promised her, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He'll get through this. I'm more concerned about you. This isn't like you."</p><p>Katara casually twirled her wrist, creating a small ripple in the water. "I wouldn't know," she murmured absentmindedly. She had thought a life with Aang was something she wanted. But what would that have entailed, exactly? Aang was a nomad, so definitely a lot of traveling. He would also be needed for political matters, she was sure.</p><p>That wouldn't have been bad. Katara found political matters intriguing. And seeing the world didn't sound terrible either. But then what? Well, she supposed they would have gotten married and had children. More than likely many of them, as the Air Nomad legacy had to be carried on.</p><p>And what would that entail for her?</p><p>Sokka snorted. "You're thinking too hard," he told her. "Katara, you're fifteen. You don't have to have your whole life figure out right now. If you don't want to be with Aang, then don't be. It's pretty simple."</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do I do now then?" she asked. Because she honestly had no idea. From the day her mother had been ripped away from her, Katara had been fighting. From taking care of her Tribe to taking down Fire Nation soldiers. But the war was over now. What was left for her?</p><p>He shrugged. "How about coming home with me?" he suggested. "We can see Dad and Gran Gran and help the northerners get things into shape."</p><p>Right. Katara had forgotten that the Northern Tribe had volunteered to 'restore the South.' It would be nice to see how things were coming along. "That sounds... nice," she admitted. Perhaps a trip to her homeland would help her sort her mind out. Besides, she had been away far too long. Though her village was tiny and poor, it was home.</p><p>Sokka grinned at her. "Aang will be fine," he assured her, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "That kid went up against Loser Lord and came out on top. He can take rejection."</p><p>The corners of her mouth twitched. "He should ask you for advice on how to handle that," she quipped.</p><p>He scowled at her. "Low blow, Katara," he muttered, playfully shoving her. "If you're done picking on your caring old brother, I'd like to go back inside." She chuckled and followed her brother back to the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>Though, as they returned, Katara couldn't shake the feeling that that life had something up its sleeve for her. Whether that was good or bad, she had no idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will say this once, there is NO bashing of any type. Aang is my son and must be protected at all costs. This fic isn't to target Aang or Kataang for that matter. I don't ship Kataang, but this is less about being anti-Kataang and more about Katara finding herself. This will have HEAVY Kataang and Zutara friendship because I honestly perfer her friendship with both of them over any ship. Also, Katara and Sokka's relationship because that needs more attention.</p><p>I hope you liked it and please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>